


The Curse

by Nightscreamlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Bottom Harry, Dom Louis, F/M, Female Harry, Hybrid Louis, M/M, Male Harry, Omega Harry, Virgin Harry, Witch Harry, based on the originals, fuck tags idk how to use them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightscreamlou/pseuds/Nightscreamlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes from a bloodline of witches that are cursed. They are only allowed to be in their original form aka the gender and sex they were born as on full moons. Louis is a 800-year-old hybrid who comes to the town Harry lives in to get rid of a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse

“Sammy, no”

“Sammy, what did mother tell you? We are to follow her instructions carefully and your truancy will only make you suffer one of her punishments.”

“Sammy! Leave my bloody coat alone! It’s freezing cold outside. Fetch your own from the wardrobe.”

Warmth, care and concern are his things. He has always been kind, especially to her, but he couldn't quite stand her that morning. He always gets her out of troubles and tells his mum to let her go without punishing her, but this morning, he wasn't going to let Sammy get away with it.

She ran, both of her hands holding each side of her floral blue skirt, she ran holding them. Preventing her from falling into the inches of snow that had gathered the past few days. He watched her run back home, he watched till there has been just a silhouette taking off in its heels down the hill.

The frozen branches and twines of trees tweaked and he peeked a look towards their direction. 

“I told her to wear your coat Harry. It will match her lovely skirt.”

He hung his head low. He shouldn’t have yawped at her that way. He should have at least been kind and thoughtful enough to give it up to her. He kept his head hanging low as he walked towards the direction of his mother with a long, sunken face.

“Are the girls coming over later Harry? You can bring them along to the nightfall if you want to. I have already spoken to their mothers and they have no objection to it. They can meet their family there.”

He wanted to groan out in vexation. 

Everything. Everyone.

Every single word and action and movement was getting on his nerves that morning. He is usually the calm one. Rarely anything gets on his nerves. He can’t remember the last time he was enraged, but today morning was getting every little inch of him.

He bent down and picked up the bundle of wood carefully. 

“I will see you at home mother”

He sat the bundle of woods on his shoulder and kept a constant pace. Not too fast for the bundle to fall down or for him to start panting but fast enough that his mother will know to not bother him.

Hell, he wanted everyone to know. He didn't want another soul talking to him that day.

“Harry! Are these your manners? Would you dare leave your mother in the woods alone with all -“

He couldn't see her, but by the way her words stopped at ‘all’ he imagined she was pointing to the rest of the bundle and the sleigh she had brought.

“These”

Her voice was really low, but again, harry was the one known to even pick up the noise of a pin dropping.

He exhaled out with a loud sigh. 

Harry dropped the bundle of wood he was carrying on his left shoulder to the pavement covered with thick snow gently and squatted down, pushing his curly locks to the other shoulder while he waited for his mother to cover up the distance he had travelled. 

“What has gotten my pretty love into such a foul mood today?” the women pulled Harry into her body as she squatted down beside her child and ran her fingers through his hair.

 

“Nothing”

She chuckled at his reply and continued to run her fingers through his hair. Separating the curls that were intervened with the others. There were tiny snowflakes falling onto his dark, velvet coat and into his hair, but he didn’t want to move. 

He pushed into her touch more like a little kitten given rubs and sighed. He didn't know what to do. He was in a dilemma. Part of him wished his mother would forcefully take a look at his thoughts with her magic but he knew she wouldn’t. That woman holds a lot of respect, has always thought him to be respectful and he knows she would never disrespect him in that way. So he got up, taking his mother’s hands in his, motioning for her to stand as well. The moment the both of them were standing upright, he brought his mother’s hands towards his upper body and placed each one on the either sides of his head.

“Go on mum”

The look she was giving, he could see the worry in it. Very clearly. 

They stood still there for a good minute. The woman giving her progeny the same look, fretting, while Harry dared to not look her in the eyes.

Suddenly, his mother’s touch on him seemed a bit more intense. Like it as though it had a confidence on its own. As he looked up and into her eyes, she said “You know this is going to hurt love”

He shrugged. 

He felt her hands drop, there was no more touch from her.

“I can’t do this Harry. Whatever you want to avow, they can wait”

She loaded the bundle of wood Harry was carrying to the other bundles on her sleigh and took its handle and started pulling it ahead of her child.

“Come back home fast Harry! Today is a full moon.”


End file.
